


How to Breed Your Dragon Pokemon

by ZeroRestraints



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barf & Belch are Tyrantrums, Bestiality, Breeder Hiccup, Ditto Hybrid, Dragons as Pokemon, F/M, Hookfang is a Salamence, Hybrid Hiccup - Freeform, M/M, Meatlug is a Dragonite, Multi, Sex, Slut Hiccup, Stormfly is a Flygon, Toothelss is a Garchomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: On the island of Berk, the people there thrive in the breeding and training of Dragon Type Pokémon. However, the best raiser is Dragon Pokémon is Valka. Her secret – her Ditto-Human-Hybrid son Hiccup. Hiccup’s life revolves around being bred and laying the eggs of countless dragon Pokémon, especially those of his black Garchomp “Toothless”.





	How to Breed Your Dragon Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canine Breeder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685721) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 



_Far to the north of Sinnoh Region, there is a small island._

_This island was known as Berk, and here the people lived and trained alongside their many Dragon Pokémon. While other Pokémon did live on the island, the Berkians prided themselves in their dragons, as they were signs of their power. Some of the strongest dragon Pokémon were raised by them._

_However, the best trainer of Dragon Pokémon was Valka Haddock._

_Valka prided herself in raising the strongest Dragon Pokémon out of the entire island. Most of the dragons give to young trainers were often hers that she had bred and raised. She had a large secluded ranch on the far side of the island where her dragons could run about freely without the restraints that other trainers kept. She also had a large forest filled with special berries that the dragons could eat to get the best nutrition possible. There was also a small clearing where the dragons could duke it out to prove who was the strongest, sharpening their skills and becoming more powerful._

_However, Valka had a secret technique, one that helped her raise strong baby dragon Pokémon._

**-o-**

Valka was busy sweeping the front of her hut.

It was midday and the forest outside her home was nice and quiet. Her ex-husband Stoick had come by to pick up some eggs to give to some new trainers that were beginning their journeys the following days.

“Noi!” a voice cried out from above.

“Ah, Cloudjumper,” Valka said as she looked to the sky. Flying down from the sky was a brown/cream colored Noivern. Along with raising strong dragon Pokémon, Valka’s dragons usually had alternate skin-tones to their normal counterparts. “Is something wrong dear?”

Cloudjumper landed on the ground before making some gestures with its claws and crying out, “Noi-Noivern. Noi Noivern Noi. Vern-Noi.”

“Oh dear,” Valka said, placing her hand to her head. “Again, really?” The dragon Pokémon nodded. Valka let out a long sigh. “Very well. Show me.” Cloudjumper nodded before turning around and letting his master hop onto its back. Once settled, Valka tapped the Noivern’s neck, signaling to fly. With a powerful flap of its wings, Cloudjumper leapt into the air.

Cloudjumper flew Valka high into the air before levelling off. From their height Valka could see her entire property – Her personal hut, the resting grounds, the berry forest, the battle clearing, all of her land used for her dragons. However, her attention was brought to the only other building in her territory, the Dragon Stables, the place where all her dragons rested in. She could see two figures standing in front of the stables and several flashes, signs of a battle.

Cloudjumper quickly flew towards the flashes near the stable. Once they were close enough Valka could see the Pokémon in battle.

The first two were a pair of green Tyrantrums. These were Barf and Belch, a pair of rough-housing dragons who usually caused trouble with their breath attacks. the third was an orange and black Salamence. This was Hookfang, a dragon that seemed very keen on fire attacks. The three of them were growling and roaring at another Pokémon – a large powerful black Garchomp with green eyes. This dragon was easily trouncing the other two, dominating them with sheer force and speed. This was the Alpha of the entire ranch, the Jet-Black Dragon known oddly enough as Toothless.

“CHOOOMP!” Toothless roared with fury at it stared down Hookfang, Barf and Belch. Its claws glowed with a violet energy before it swiftly zoomed towards the dull-green saurian Pokémon.

“Mence/Trum!” the three dragon Pokémon roared in pain as they were struck by the powerful Dragon Claw attacks. They tried to stand up to fight, but they were met by a brilliant dragon-shaped blast of energy fired from Toothless’s mouth.

“Oh boy, Toothless’s Dragon Pulse,” Valka said with a sigh as she watched the terrified dragons get blasted by the dragon-shaped attack and consumed in a large explosion.

Once the dust settled, both Tyrantrums and Salamence laid on the ground in a small crater, swirls in their eyes from their utter defeat.

“Garrrr,” Toothless growled as he stared down at the downed opponents. They all came to at Toothless’s growling. They blinked a few times before quickly running away from the Alpha with their tails between their legs. Toothless snorted with a pleased grin as he watched the three dragons run away.

“Showing dominance as usual Toothless?” Valka said as she and Cloudjumper landed on the ground. She hopped off the Noivern and walked over to pet Toothless’s snout.

Unlike with the previous trio’s, Garchomp’s demeanor immediately went into a much more cheerful tone. “Gar-Garchomp!” the dragon said as he happily accepted Valka’s petting hands.

“I’m guessing Hookfang, Barf and Belch were causing trouble again?” Valka said with a knowing tone. Toothless growled to this, confirming her question. “Oh, those three, honestly I sometimes think they share a brain. I’d hate to imagine if they were born as a Hydreigon. Were they being impatient?” Toothless nodded. “They know better. It is not their turn this week. This is the females’ turn to breed. Speaking of which, how is the breeding going Toothless?”

The jet-black dragon turned around and pointed towards stables. He walked towards the stables with Valka behind them. Once at the doors, Toothless opened them with a quick slam of his tail.

“OH FUCK!” cried out a voice as the door immediately opened. Valka saw three figures currently involved in heavy mating.

The first figure and the only one not actually involved in the mating was a blue and gold Flygon female that went by the name of Stormfly. She was currently watching the only other female dragon in the stable, a brown Dragonite that went by Meatlug. Flygon was watching as Dragonite breed herself on top Valka’s secret weapon in her dragon breeding-

Her son Hiccup.

“Aaaah...M-Meatlug…” Hiccup groaned as he laid on a bed of hay with his wrists and ankles each tied to different posts. He was a lanky lean teen with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was naked with his 9-inch member currently being ridden by the brown dragon. He also had a pair of large fist-sized swollen spunk-filled balls and a large bubble butt.

“Go-Goniiiite!” Meatlug moaned as she rode the young buck beneath her. Her entire heft slammed down onto the restrained stud, not giving him really any thought as she rode him. Her breasts, which became big, full and pronounced when in heat, were leaking violet milk, a clear sign of her draconic typing. Any milk that fellow down from the pink teets landed on Hiccup’s body. The milk was hot to human skin, so Hiccup could feel the heat from each individual drop that landed on his pink flesh, making him gasp and moan along with the insane tightness of the dragon-female’s cunt wrapped around his shaft.

“Flyyyy,” Stormfly cooed as she watched Meatlug ride Hiccup. Between her legs was her own snatch still dripping white spunk, showing that she had her own turn with the brunette boy earlier and he had filled her with much seed. Even so, watching the two go at it was making her go into heat once more.

“I see you two are enjoying yourselves,” Valka said with a smile. Stormfly nodded towards her while Meatlug simply continued to ride her son. “Meatlug, you’re really trying to breed again? Didn’t you have your last batch of eggs two weeks ago.”

“Nnnniiiiite!” the Dragonite roared in heat, paying no heed to Valka’s words.

Valka let out a sigh before turning to Stormfly. “And how about you Stormfly? Did my son breed you well again?” she asked.

“Flyyyy,” the Flygon replied with a nod. Valka pressed her hand onto Stormfly’s stomach. She could feel the dragon’s womb filled to the brim with her son’s spunk swirling and sloshing inside her.

“Good, I can tell that this may be a good batch this time around. I’d say maybe 3 to 5 eggs if my guess is correct,” Valka said as she smiled to Stormfly who smiled back.

“A-Ah! M-Meatlug!” Hiccup suddenly cried out. His entire body was tense and sensitive, and his penis was ready to blow. “I-I’m Cumming!”

“Nnnniiiiii!” Meatlug cried out as she reached her own climax, vice-gripping the boy’s cock to ensure that none of his potent seed would escape her snatch. His white hot jizz surge into her womb, filling it to the brim with every ounce he could. The amount forced the womb to expand, making the Dragonite’s belly stretch out slightly. The released lasted for a good minute before all of Hiccup’s seed had been spent.

“Ha...ha…” Hiccup panted tiredly. He looked up to see Meatlug had finished her own release, only to tilt forward and land directly on him, covering his face in-between where her draconic bosom was. “Mmph!”

“Dragoooo,” Meatlug cooed happily as she rested on the struggling boy’s body, loving the feeling of his warm cum inside her.

“Well you look satisfied Meatlug,” Valka said as she patted the Dragonite’s head. “Judging by the amount, I’d say you have enough of Hiccup’s cum to give you at least double the numbers of eggs you laid last time. Stormfly, could you help Meatlug over to the nests so that she can rest?”

“Flyyy,” Stormfly cooed before walking over to Meatlug. Carefully, she hefted the heftier dragon’s torso off of Hiccup’s face, letting him breath.

“Huah!” Hiccup gasped as he was finally able to get air once more. He felt Meatlug’s ponderous bulk be lifted off of his hip and her tight snatch off of his rod. Even with the loads he had released into both of them, Hiccup remained surprisingly hard. His cock was covered in the remnants of his seed and Meatlug’s pussy juices.

As Stormfly led Meatlug out of the stables, Valka sat next to her panting son. “Well Hiccup, looks like you fathered another set of dragons. You truly are my best breeder.”

For those of you wondering how it was possible to breed with dragon Pokémon, the answer is surprisingly simple - Hiccup was a Ditto-Human hybrid.

The people of Berk were no strangers to having sex with Pokémon. While most preferred only their dragons, some did experiment beyond. Valka always liked to explore things, and on a visit to the mainland she ended up meeting a trainer who specialized with Dittos. One experimental night later, she was pregnant. When Hiccup was born, he was initially passed off Stoick’s son, but as soon as it was discovered that he could not only impregnate Pokémon, but become impregnated, Valka dissolved her relationship with Stoick since he did not desire to be part of his son’s life.

Now, Hiccup was her prime breeder. He was the one that always produced the best eggs, and the one that always produced the alternately colored dragons that thrived on her ranch.

“You know Hiccup,” Valka said as she gently flicked her son’s hard penis. “Toothless here was making sure that Hookfang, Barf, and Belch did not both you while you were breeding Meatlug and Stormfly. You know how impatient and wild they can be.” She leaned down and whispered next to his ear. “Don’t you think he deserves a reward?”

“Gar…” Toothless growled as he stared down at his naked closest companion. He and Hiccup found each other when they were young, and he was a toothless black Gible, hence how he got his name. Through Hiccup’s kind heart and encouragement, he evolved into the powerful alpha of the ranch he was now. Their relationship even grew stronger when he became the first dragon to breed Hiccup. He always got first dibs on Hiccup amongst the male Pokémon, and he made sure all other dragons knew that.

“Ugh…” Hiccup moaned, his mind still dazed from heavy fucking that he had just gotten through.

Valka clapped her hands and smiled. “That sounds like a yes to me. Go ahead Toothless, have some fun.”

“Chomp,” Toothless nodded. With a swift swipe of his claws, the bindings on Hiccup’s arms and legs were undone.

Hiccup was flipped onto his stomach, and the sudden movement rattled his mind back into consciousness. “H-Huh?” He said in confusion, trying to recall what was happening. He froze when he suddenly felt something large and familiar poke his asshole.

Hiccup looked behind himself to see Toothless standing tall. Between his legs was a huge 15-inch long, 5-inch thick rigid pink cock with an 8-inch diameter knot and a pair of large grapefruit-sized balls. This massive member was another reason why Toothless was the Alpha, no other dragon on the island matched up to him in size.

“T-Toothl-GWAAAH!” Hiccup began to speak, only to suddenly jerk as Toothless grabbed his hips and plunged his entire length into the boy’s asshole. Hiccup’s entire body convulsed as the giant shaft rammed itself inside him, stretching his stomach in the shape of itself. Being part Ditto meant Hiccup could in theory mate with any Pokémon regardless of its size, but that didn’t stop him from feeling every inch of Toothless’s cock stretching his insides.

“Gaaar!” Toothless growled happily as he felt Hiccup’s familiar insides wrap around his cock. He had mated with every female before, and even most of the males, but none of them ever compared to his closest companion. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s neck and waist, lifting him up into the air so that he could hold him close. Being brought up into the air, Hiccup slid even further onto Toothless’s cock thanks to gravity, and the sight of the draconic cock stretching his stomach.

Valka smiled lovingly at sight of her son and his dragon. She also couldn’t help but like the fucked silly expression he had plastered on his face with his glazed eyes, gaping mouth and hanging tongue.

Hiccup’s slight moment of reprieve came to an end as Toothless lifted him until he was half-off his cock before thrusting back in with force.

“GAH!” Hiccup cried out as Toothless thrust inside him. The dragon no longer gave his human any moment to rest, repeatedly thrusting in and out of his bubble ass. With each thrust, Toothless’ massive balls slapped against Hiccup’s smaller ones, but Hiccup could not even register that.

All the human could feel was the huge Garchomp cock currently being rammed inside him and stretching him beyond the normal human limits.

“Oh dears,” Valka moaned softly. She had dropped her pants and sat on the floor so that she could finger herself as she watched the pair fuck. Seeing her son get dominated and fucked by both male and female dragon alike always left her feeling hot and aroused as well. Her right hand went to her moistening snatch while her left went to her breast which she fondled under her shirt. “Keep going boy. Show mommy how much you to love each other.”

“Chomp!” Toothless roared out as he kept fucking his human. Hiccup’s body bounded up and down on the thick dragon cock without stop. Hiccup’s mind was entirely blank as the black dragon fucked his boy-pussy into mush like he had done so many times before. Toothless adjusted his position, and brushed against a certain spot.

“NGAH! TOOTHLESS!” Hiccup cried out, his pupils turning into heart-shapes as Toothless’ cock brushed against his prostate. His cock sprung to life as he ejaculated from the overloading pleasure. Like electricity his nerves lit up with pleasure as the ridges on jet-black dragon’s shaft rubbed against Hiccup’s special spot, making him moan with a pleasured grin. His jizz sprayed onto the hay he had laid on, covering it with white seed.

“You two look so hot,” Valka said as she pleasured herself, absolutely adoring how the two fucked like the beasts in heat that they were. Seeing her son cum from getting fucked so hard made orgasm herself. She reached over to the cum-covered hair and took some of her son’s seed into her hand and then into her mouth. “Mmm, tasty as always my love.”

“Chomp!” Toothless growled as his fucking became faster and more erratic. He could feel himself ready to release, and fully intended to release it all into his human.

“T-Toothless!” Hiccup moaned as the black dragon’s fucking seemed to take a sudden pause. He suddenly felt his ass being stretched even further, making him gasp. It was Toothless’s knot, he was pushing it into Hiccup’s ass, lodging is into the stretching hole while the human let out soundless cries.

“Look at that huge knot,” Valka said as she watched the swollen part push its way into her son’s ass. She doubted even she could take such a knot, but her son was taking it like a champ. She watched as the huge knot fully sunk itself into Hiccup and paused.

“CHOOOOOOMP!” Toothless roared loudly as his body shook. He held Hiccup’s entire shaking form tight, keeping him from moving. Within a second, his cock erupted with hot purple dragon-type spunk.

“TOOTHLESS!!!” Hiccup howled as he felt Toothless’s cock unleash flood of dragon jizz into his ass. the seed surged into his stomach, filling it like a wild hose with plenty of dragon cum. Feeling the Garchomp’s seed overfill his stomach made Hiccup cum in unison with his with dragon. Valka watched in and lust as she saw her son’s stomach blow up like a water balloon. Another perk of his Ditto DNA was that his stomach could expand to ridiculous proportions without breaking or over-stretching.

Toothless held Hiccup in place as his climax rode out, filling his human with every ounce of dragon cum he had. After the initial shock and overload of pleasure, Hiccup turned his face and kissed the side of Toothless’s, letting him know that he loved his big dragon.

Eventually, the ride came to an end. Toothless’s knot deflated and his now limp cock slid out of Hiccup’s ass. He slacked his arms, letting Hiccup fall unceremoniously onto the hay once more.

“G...Gaaah…” Hiccup moaned, unable to make coherent words after being fucked stupid by his dragon. His stomach was bloated with dragon spunk, making him look like he was nine months pregnant with quintuplets. His asshole was gaping and purple cum was seeping out and leaking between his eggs, but it quickly began to close up to prevent any cum from escaping, another instinct that came from his Ditto genetics.

“Well, that was certainly fun to watch,” Valka said as she stood, once more fully clothed. She walked over to Toothless who was happily nuzzling Hiccup’s face. “Good job Toothless. Maybe we’ll get lucky this time and another black Gible will hatch for the eggs Hiccup lays. Would you like that?”

“Garrr,” Toothless growled with a nod.

_-Three Weeks Later-_

“Wow, not only did you lay an egg with a black Gible,” Valka said in utter awe. “But you laid two female white ones.”

“Gible-Gible!” cried out a trio of voices. Standing in a circle made of small stones were several recently hatched baby dragon Pokémon. amongst them was a sole black male Gible without teeth, and a pair of female white Gibles without teeth as well.

“Looks like they took after their father,” Valka said with a smile as she patted Toothless’s head as he stood next to her.

“Garchomp,” Toothless said happily as he brought down a claw and allowed his kin to play with it.

“What do you think Hiccup? Don’t they look cute?” Valka said as she turned back.

Her son did not answer, or rather he could not.

He was currently being spit roasted by Hookfang who was mercilessly fucking his ass while he was taking the cocks of both Barf and Belch into his mouth. Hookfang’s cock was similar to Toothless in size but lacked the knot. Barf and Belch lacked the length and ridges but made up for it with girth. At the same time, Stormfly was riding his cock, huffing out hot breaths as she thrusted herself onto the meaty dick. Standing next to them was Meatlug who was rubbing her breasts and cunt, anxiously waiting for her turn. Behind Hookfang was Cloudjumper, also waiting for his turn with his long-pointed cock dripping with pre.

“Oh dear, looks like we’ll be having another batch fairly soon,” Valka giggled as she watched her son do his duty.

Such was the life of a Dragon Breeder.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have something I never thought I would write.
> 
> I’ve been talking a lot recently to two of my favorite writers, Dragonkingkj and Famous Fox, and they suggested writing a story in the same style of their Canine and Feline breeder stories. I liked the idea, but I didn’t want to use Ash like they did as I wanted to write my own thing. That’s when I thought of using Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon as the center point of the story. I have wanted to write a Hiccup story, and this felt like the perfect excuse to go with it.
> 
> I have to say though, I am ridiculously surprised with how fast I wrote this. Normally it takes me weeks, sometimes months to write anything involving sex as these are the parts I get stumped on from time to time. I think talking to other writers about my ideas and such really helped in finishing and pushing forward with this. I also think I took a simpler approach to this than I usually did, which was a big help.
> 
> Overall, I’m glad I wrote this, as it helped get the writing juices up and running again for me, and I feel pumped to keep on writing more fun stuff.
> 
> Until next time, this is ZeroRestraints signing off.


End file.
